Merchandise
To help you create these profiles, we suggest you look at the Test Character Page and copy and paste the code in the Edit this Page link to the editing field that will appear when you click on any red link below to start a new profile. Yoroiden Samurai Troopers CDs Soundtracks *Gun Rou Hen, KICA-2121, K30X-7129 *I Jin Hen, KICA-2122, K30X-7139 *Sei Ran Hen, KICA-2124, K30X-7150 *Kikoutei Densetsu, KICA-2127, 292A-7016 *Hana, KICA-42 *Tori, KICA-43 (piano album) Image Albums *Kimi wo Nemurasenai, KICA-2123, K32X-7146 *Best Friends, KICA-2125, 292A-7005 *Kaze, KICA-44 Drama Albums *Tenkuu Den, KICA-2126, 292A-7012 *Suiko Den, KICA-2128, KICA-5 *Kourin Den, KICA-2129, KICA-30 *Tsuki, KICA-45 Karaoke *Kimi wo Nemurasenai (Karaoke), KICA-11 *Best Friends (Karaoke), KICA-12 *N.G. Five ~First & Final~ (Karaoke), KICA-13 Singles *Stardust Eyes, K10X-23012 *Samurai Heart, K10X-23028 *Message, KIDA-13 Others *'89 Harikiri Yoroi Tour Telephone Shocking, MP0590 (promotional) *Volume 1 ~Sorekara no Senshi Tachi~, M-002 (prize, given out in the Memorial CD Book Set along with volumes 2 and 3) *Volume 2 ~Special Version~, M-003 *Volume 3 ~Soshite, Go Nin~, M-004 *N.G. Five ~First & Final~, 292A-91 Cassette Books *Volume 1 ~Sore Kara no Senshi Tachi~, ACC 01, ISBN4-943966-28-4 C0879 P1880E *Volume 2 ~Special Version~, ACC 07, ISBN4-943966-41-1 C0879 P1880E *Volume 3 ~Soshite, Go Nin~, ACC 10, ISBN4-943966-58-6 C0879 P1880E *Volume 4 ~Kikoku -Eien no Tatakai-~, ACC 15, ISBN4-943966-87-X C0879 P1880E VHS Tapes *Gaiden Volume 1 ~Yoroi Senshi Futatabi!~, 30/04/89 *Gaiden Volume 1 ~Tomo wo Sukue, Samurai Heart~, 01/06/89 *Kikoutei Densetsu Volume 1 ~Taiyou no Mukara~, 08/10/89 *Kikoutei Densetsu Volume 2 ~Kuroi Kikoutei~, 01/11/89 *Kikoutei Densetsu Volume 3 ~Hashiri Hajimeta Yoroi~, 01/12/89 *Kikoutei Densetsu Volume 4 ~Kanashimi wo Koeru Mono wo, Motomete~, 11/01/90 *Message Volume 1 ~Wakatteita Ketsumatsu~, 21/03/91 *Message Volume 2 ~Shirasareta Mirai~, 22/05/91 *Message Volume 3 ~Kudakareta Jishin~, 21/06/91 *Message Volume 4 ~Samayoeru Kokoro~, 25/07/91 *Message Volume 5 ~Otozureta Shinjitsu~, 23/08/91 Laser Discs DVDs Box Sets *DVD-Box TV Series, SVZB-7024 *DVD-Box OVA Series, SVZB-7037 Individual Releases *Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Volume 1 (DVD), SVWB-7024 *Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Volume 2 (DVD), SVWB-7025 *Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Volume 3 (DVD), SVWB-7026 *Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Volume 4 (DVD), SVWB-7027 *Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Volume 5 (DVD), SVWB-7028 *Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Volume 6 (DVD), SVWB-7029 *Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Volume 7 (DVD), SVWB-7030 *Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Volume 8 (DVD), SVWB-7031 *Yoroiden Samurai Troopers OAV Volume 1 (DVD), SVWB-7037 *Yoroiden Samurai Troopers OAV Volume 2 (DVD), SVWB-7038 *Yoroiden Samurai Troopers OAV Volume 3 (DVD), SVWB-7039 *Yoroiden Samurai Troopers OAV Volume 4 (DVD), SVWB-7040 *Yoroiden Samurai Troopers OAV Volume 5 (DVD), SVWB-7041 Manga * Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Volume 1, ISBN: 4-06-100553-7 * Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Volume 2, ISBN: 4-06-100555-3 * Shin Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, ISBN: 4-06-319340-3 Art/Film Books * Bonno Kei Paradise * Dai Jiten (Enclyopedia Of YST) * Film Story & 39 * Illustration, ISDN: 4-7669-1177-6 * Kikoutei Densetsu * Message * Message 1 * Message 2 * Message 3 * Message 4 * Message 5 * Nothing * Outbook 2 (Toujyou Hen) * Outbook 5 (Kanketsu Hen) * Perfection, ISDN: 4-7669-1097-4 * Promotion * Rekka No Omoi, ISDN: 4-19-669609-0 * Samurai Trooper Gaiden: New York * Samurai Troopers Memorial Volume 1, ISBN: 4-943966-65-9 * Samurai Troopers Memorial Volume 2, ISBN: 4-943966-70-5 * Samurai Troopers Memorial Deluxe, ISBN: 4-943966-85-3, C0274 P3980E * Selections Volume 1 * Selections Volume 2 * Selections Volume 3 * The Legend of Kikoutei, ISBN: 4-7669-1133-4 * Troopers Character, ISBN: 4-7669-1067-2 * Art of Shioyama, ISDN: 4-89601-262-3 Novels * Yoroi Gaiden (Armor Side Story), ISBN: 4-7669-1039-7 * Yoroi Seiden Vol. 1: "Kenkon Hen", ISBN: 4-7669-0995-X * Yoroi Seiden Vol. 2: "Eikon Hen", ISBN: 4-7669-0998-4 * Yoroi Seiden Vol. 3: "Koukon Hen", ISBN: 4-7669-1119-9 * Yoroi Seiden Vol. 4: "Shinkon Hen", ISBN: 4-7669-1190-3 * Yoroiden Samurai Troopers: Kikoutei Densetsu, ISBN: 4-7669-1171-7 * Samurai Troopers Aiso Hen: "Koibumi" (Love Unite Book: Love Letter), ISBN: 4-7669-1173-3 * Samurai Troopers Aiso Hen: "Yuubinbako 14" (Samurai Troopers Love Unite Book: Mailbox 14), ISBN: 4-7669-1195-4 * Samurai Troopers Aiso Hen: "Gaikouki Samurai No Kiseki" (Love Unite Book: Armor Shine Account), ISBN: 4-7669-1443-0 * Samurai Troopers "Yon Masho Hen: Kikoku" (4 MaSho Book: Oni's Wail), ISBN: 4-9439-6697-7 Pencil Boards (Shitajikis) Other Merchandise Animation Cels Model Kits Ronin Warriors DVDs * The Call (Vol. 1), ASIN B0000633QY * Rescue Operations (Vol. 2), ASIN: B000065AYV * Warriors Reunited (Vol. 3), ASIN: B0000648WQ * The Shadow of Doom (Vol. 4), ASIN: B000065AYW * The Hardest Battle (Vol. 5), ASIN: B00006ADCS * Arise New Armor (Vol. 6), ASIN: B00006D2AL * The Evil Priestess (Vol. 7), ASIN: B00006IUG4 * A New Ally (Vol. 8), ASIN: B00006JMPW * Walls Crumble (Vol. 9), ASIN: B00006RCKR * Fate of Evil (Vol. 10), ASIN: B00007G1U3 * OVA Volume 1, ASIN: B000089QDR * OVA Volume 2, ASIN: B00008VGLH * Complete Collection, ISBN: 1-59409-048-3, BEI 21001 Action Figures | Category: Main Category: Merchandise